


Building and Fixing To Get Closer To You

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, School, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: When things start breaking at madis school in Sanctum, Bellamy steps up to fix it, which may or may not make Clarke Griffin fall even more inlove with him
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Madi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Building and Fixing To Get Closer To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegettoBlue63bellamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegettoBlue63bellamy/gifts).



> this was written for the 100 fic for blm initiative which you can find more about  here  
> This is also posted early. So im on schedule. Yay!! Hope yall like this

Bellamy was over helping her cook dinner when Madi came home from school. She wasn't unhappy but something was just a little off, she knew her daughter. So when she came into the kitchen to give her a hug she asked her about it.

"Hey Mads, how was school today?" Madi shrugged.

"It was okay until the Blackboard fell onto the floor and Ms Workmanhad to go to the Medical centre. Which means school is going to be out until Ms Workman feels better and they fix the blackboard" Clarke gets a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Madi, I know how much school means to you." Madi dives her head into Clarke's shoulder. "At least It'll be fixed soon right?"

Madi gets out of Clarke's shoulder. "Nope, the guy who usually does the school repairs has to have surgery on his leg. It could be months before it gets fixed. I'm gonna go read in my room. Call me when dinner's ready." Clarke nods her head as Madi heads down the small hallway into her bedroom.

When she's gone Clarke lets out a sigh and puts her head on the table. Suddenly there were arms lifting her off the table. When she was she turned to face the guy who did the lifting. "Are you okay?" 

Clarke sighs. "Ya I'm okay. It's just, I know how important school is to her. She's been thriving since we destroyed the chip and I said she could go to school. I have never seen the kid happier than when I do my morning walk and I see them outside and she's engaging with people. I just, I don't want her to have to go back to being miserable that I'm homeschooling her again." Bellamy nods his head. 

"I would have done anything for Octavia to have a normal education on the ark so I get it. Believe me. Look, why don't I go over there tomorrow and see what I can do to fix it." Just when she thinks he can't surprise her, he does.

"You'd do that?" 

"Madi's my family too. If it's important to her it's important to me." Clarke takes his arms into her hands and looks him directly in the eyes.

"Thankyou." Bellamy smiles and nods his head. He stares for a few minutes and just when she thinks he's about to kiss her he clears his throat.

"Lets get this dinner moving shall we? We don't want a hangry teenager around the house." Clarke forces a giggle out of her mouth while she helps him prep for dinner. 

The next day during her lunch she heads out to the school to check on Bellamy with two trays of food. When she enters, she sees him with his sleeves rolled up with him kneeling on the ground with tools in his hands and it's almost too much for her. She stands there looking at him until he notices and then she starts acting like she just got there.

"Hey, I thought you could take a break and eat some lunch with me?"

Bellamy smiles and wipes his hand the towel that is right next to him and stands up.

"I would love to take a break." Clarke smiles and hands him his tray of food which contains stew, bread and a salad and they sit and eat. 

Once they are eating Clarke breaks the mini silence "so how's it coming along?" 

Bellamy answers "good so far. The edges of it needed to be replaced and I just finished it. Now it just needs to be screwed into the wall. Madi will be back in school within the week when Ms. Workman feels better."

Clarke grins "well that's good to hear. Madi will be thrilled. She wasn't exactly happy this morning when I told her she was staying home."

Bellamy smiles. "Ya I imagine she wouldn't. So how has your day been." Clarke tells him about the day she's having in med bay and how she's mainly only had to do check ins with patients and how she checked in with Madi before coming down here to see him and they have a few laughs and when they finish their lunch, she says she should head back.

Bellamy looks disappointed but understanding. He walks her out the door and gives her a hug. "Thanks for lunch and the company." 

Clarke nods her head. "Always happy to provide both. Oh are you coming over tonight to tell Madi the good news?" Bellamy nods his head.

"Ya, I figured she could use it. But I can't stay long though, I told Murphy I'd help him build that crib." Clarke nods her head and begins to chuckle.

Bellamy gives her a look. "What?"

Clarke smiles as she shakes her head. "I still can't believe Murphy is gonna be a dad. If you had told me all those years ago at the dropship, that Murphy was gonna be a father, I would have asked you who threatened you to say that." 

As she continues to laugh Bellamy doesn't say anything. When she calms down enough to look at him, he's staring at her. Just as she's about to ask why he shakes his head "your right it is weird hey I should get back to this i'll see you tonight okay?" He kisses the side of head and goes back into the school to fix the blackboard and she has no idea what just happened.

When they tell Madi, she throws herself into Bellamy’s arms and thanks him profusely. It's a sight that warms her heart. Her two favourite people on earth, hugging is a sight she is never going to get tired of. 

The day Madi gets to go back to school a week later, she jumps out of bed and Clarke has never seen her more energized in her life, and that includes when Clarke told her she could start school.

A week after Madi goes back to school, Clarke's in Sanctum's med bay with Jackson doing inventory on supplies when she hears a very familiar voice calling her name in distress. She turns around and sees Bellamy carrying Madi who has tears in her eyes and she drops everything and runs toward them "what happend?"

Clarke gestures for Bellamy to bring Madi to the nearest bed as he talks. "I was doing my daily walk around Sanctum and I was by the school when I heard her scream. When I got inside there was glass everywhere and Madi was underneath. The teacher said another student had thrown a ball up and it hit the fan and Madi was standing underneath it and it fell. I got everything off of her and brought her here and told the teacher to clear out for the day and that I would be back later to fix it."

Clarke wants to jump in his arms and thanks him but she doesn't. Madi is her priority right now. After Bellamy puts her on the bed she starts assessing her daughter. "Madi where does it hurt?"

Madi has scrapes all over her arms,legs and a couple across her face. A few looking deep enough to need stitches but other than that she looks to be okay, on the outside at least. "Jackson, I need the ex-ray machine, can you grab it for me?" He does and she takes all the photos she needs and waits for them to develop. She sees that her wrist is sprained but other than that she is okay. She grabs a tensor bandage from her med cart and wraps it around her wrist and then starts stitching up her wounds. Once she's done Madi jumps into her arms. And then she jumps into Bellamys who looks slightly shocked before wrapping his arms around her. "Thankyou."

"You don't need to thank me for bringing you in to get you looked at Madi." Madi shakes her head and releases herself from his hug and looks up at him "not just for getting me to Med bay but for everything you're actively doing for the school. It means alot to me." Bellamy lowers himself so he's directly looking her in the eye. "You never have to thank me for anything." 

Tears start coming out of both Griffin women's eyes and Madi jumps back into Bellamy's hug and motions for Clarke to do the same but before she can join Bellamy stands back up and says "okay I better get back to the school and clean up the mess and replace the fan. Hopefully I'll have it done by tonight and you can go back to school tomorrow." He ruffles madis hair and gives Clarke a nod before he heads back out. 

Clarke doesn't know why he suddenly started acting like this but she doesn't like it. He's been, not avoiding her, but there has been something off with him for awhile now and she doesn't like it. So that night she sends Madi to Murphy and Emoris cabin while she heads to the school. She brings two trays of food again. This time when she walks in he's placing the fan back into place meaning he's pretty much done what he set out to do. So she waits until he's off the makeshift ladder before speaking. "I figured you'd be hungry after all that so I brought you food." 

Bellamy startles before smiling "is this gonna become a pattern?" He asks as he takes the tray from her. 

"Only if things keep happening to the school and if it keeps up like this, it just might." That lets out a chuckle from him as they dig into their food. They eat in a comfortable silence. And when Clarke is almost finished with her dinner she takes a deep breath and sets her tray down. And asks what has been on her mind for a few weeks now. "Is everything okay between us?"

Bellamy looks up from his plate with a confused look on his face. "Ya, everything's fine between us. Why?"

"It's just, well, you've been acting, aloof with me lately and I wanted to make sure it was nothing I did." Bellamy’s face immediately softens. He puts his tray down and takes his hands in hers. "I promise you we are good. Okay, you haven't done anything. I promise you." Bellamy takes a deep breath "I guess I've just been more busy than usual lately, that it feels like I'm pulling away." There's something in his expression that tells her there's more to it than that but she doesn’t push. If he doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't have to. 

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She reminds him, not pushing him, but letting him know she's there if she needs him even if it's only in friend capacity. 

"Yes I know. And if I ever want to talk about anything, you'll be the first person I go to. I promise." It's enough for now. He goes back to pick up his tray and speaks "alright enough about me, tell me how Madi's doing." So she does and they talk until their plates are clean. They take them back to the tavern and then he walks her to Murphy and Emoris to pick up Madi and then he walks them back to their Cabin where Madi asks about the school.

"You are safe to go back tomorrow. Just don't let anyone toss any balls around the classroom." She gives him one more hug before she goes back inside. 

"I'll be in to tell you a story in a minute Mads." She hears a muffled okay and she smiles and looks back at Bellamy.

"I know I've already said this but thankyou, School is her favourite place and I don't know what she would have done if I had to go back to homeschooling her for a few months." Bellamy smiles and takes her hands. 

"And like I told Madi, you never have to thank me either. I'd do anything for the two of you." A flashback of when he saved her life and told her to fight comes in her head at the moment. She nods her head "I know you would." They stand there looking at each other for a few minutes and just when she thinks he's finally going to lean down and kiss her, Madi yells "Clarke, are you coming?"

Clarke pulls away and looks up. "I should go." Bellamy’s not looking at her and scratching his head "ya, i'll see you later." And he's heading back to his place. And Clarke goes back into the house to read Madi a story.

A few weeks go by and nothing significant happens. Bellamy and Clarke still at least say hi to each other everyday but it's a little strained. Madi's school doesn't need any more minor repairs. They go on about their weeks as usual until one day when Clarke's cleaning up after dinner and Madi's running around out back with one of her friends from school when someone knocks on her door. She's not expecting anyone so it's a little odd. Once she dries her hands she goes to open the door and it's definitely someone she never expected. "Ms Workman, hi what are you doing here. Is it about Madi?"

Ms Workman shakes her head "no no, Madis a joy to have in class and she's doing very well but may I come in there's something I would like to discuss with…" before she can finish her sentence Clarke speaks "ya no of course come on in i'll make us some tea." 

Ms Workman comes in and Clarke gestures her to the table Bellamy made her a few months ago and goes to the kitchen to pour some tea into the mugs she made in Sanctum’s pottery studio. She gives her one of the mugs and sits down across from her. "So what is it you would like to discuss with me?" 

Ms Workman starts speaking "actually I was hoping to discuss this with your husband. Is he around?" If Clarke had been sipping on the tea, she would have choked on it. Clarke opens her mouth to say she doesn't have a husband when Bellamy walks in the door.

"Clarke, how many times have I told you to lock the door if you and Madi are…. oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company.." Clarke is just about to ask him if he could come by a little later when Ms Workman stands up and starts to stand up and walks towards him.

"Bellamy, just the man I was looking for." Clarke nearly falls out of her chair as she says that, but Bellamy doesn't even blink. " I had something I wanted to discuss with you. That is if you don't mind?"

Bellamy shakes his head and sits down on the table right next to Clarke. Ms Workman sits back down and starts talking. "So we have a new table coming in tomorrow for the kids. The only problem is its coming in pieces and I have no idea how to put it together, and the guy who usually does it is still off from surgery. Then I remembered you did such amazing work around the school fixing things when they were broken, I was hoping you'd come in tomorrow and put it together for me? The kids are out of school so you wouldn't have any distractions."

"No absolutely I don't mind, I'll come by around 9 to help?" Bellamy double checks to make sure it's an okay time for her. 

When Ms Workman confirms the time works for her and she says goodbye to the two of them and asks them to tell Madi she'll see her on Monday. 

Once she's gone Clarke turns to Bellamy. "So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Bellamy seemingly distracted asks "hmm. Oh sorry, uh i came by to see if you had wanted to continue our conversation from a few weeks ago. Hey why did Ms Workman come here to look for me?" Before she can answer him for either Madi comes back in from outside looking like a mess. "I sent Luca home, I want a bath."

Clarke quickly nods her head and turns to Bellamy and says "sorry, I've got to take care of this rain check?" Bellamy nods his head sadly and says "ya no you deal with this, I'll see you later bye Clarke."

Before Clarke could say goodbye he was out the door. She stared at the door for a few seconds before going out the back to get the metal bath for Madi to bathe in.

The next morning, Clarke brings coffee for herself, Ms Workman and Bellamy to the school. When she gets there Ms Workman is talking to Bellamy but Clarke interrupts to give them their coffee mug anyway. "Clarke you are far too sweet thankyou."

Clarke shrugs. "I was bringing coffee for him anyway so I thought it would be rude to not bring you some to." Ms Workman smiles. 

"Well, thank you. Actually I was just about to leave, do you mind if I come find you later to give you your mug back?" Clarke says it's okay and she's out of there after thanking Bellamy. When Clarke turns to give Bellamy his mug he has a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong is everything okay?" Instead of answering, Bellamy takes both coffee mugs out of Clarke's hand and sets them down.

She's about to ask what's wrong again but Bellamy speaks before she can. "She called me your husband. That's why she was at your cabin looking for me wasn't it. It's because she thinks we're together." Clarke doesn't know what to say. She's speechless. 

Bellamy must be able to tell because he speaks again. "Clarke there's been a reason I've been so aloof with you lately. And after finding out you didn't correct Ms Workman that I was your husband yesterday, I think I'm finally ready to tell you, I'm in love with you. I've been acting aloof because I didn't want you to suspect that I was in love with you and then you not be comfortable around me. That's the last thing I want. But you didn't correct her last night, so I need to ask, are you in love with me?" 

Instead of answering the question she does something she's been wanting to do for months. She moves forward and kisses him. He responds right away and kisses her back. She can feel the smile on his face as she does it. When he pulls away, they are both smiling. 

"I have been wanting to do that for weeks but you kept pulling away." 

Clarke tells him. 

He frowns "I'm sorry about that but now you know why." Both smile and start kissing again. After a few minutes Bellamy pulls away. "Okay as much as I love doing that, I need to work on this table."

Clarke responds "can I watch, I kinda love builder you."

Bellamy says it's fine. So she stays and when he finishes they go back to his place. Honestly she's grateful for Ms Workman. Without her, she and Bellamy would not have gotten their stuff together.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated


End file.
